Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself
thumb|right|335 px"Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself" es el tema de cierre en las versiones Japonesas y PAL de Sonic CD. Fue compuesta y producida por Naofumi Hataya e interpretada por Keiko Utoku quien hace la voz de Sonic the Hedgehog en Sonic CD. Las Voces adicionales se proporcionan por Casey Rankin, quien también escribió la letra de la canción. Letra |-| Inglés= :In the end, who's on your side? :Who can you trust, in the middle of the night? :Where will you be, if you can't find you? :There's no place to go, nothing to do :If you gotta do something, gotta do something :Believe in yourself - yourself - yourself - hey :Extraordinary things can happen if you believe in yourself :You've got to have some faith in yourself :If you want respect from your friends :Don't re-arrange, no need to change :Stay like you are, keep it all the same :But as you move along in your life :Keep an open mind and don't forget :That if ya gotta do something, gotta do something :Believe in yourself - yourself - yourself - hey :Extraordinary things can happen if you believe in yourself :You've got to have some faith in yourself :If you want respect from your friends :When you feel tight, look at yourself ! :Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind :When you feel right, look at yourself :Inside your mind you will see :Cosmic eternity :When you feel tight, look at yourself ! :Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind :When you feel right, look at yourself :Inside your mind you will see :Cosmic eternity |-| Español= : Al final, quién está de su lado? : ¿Quién puede confiar, en el medio de la noche? : ¿Dónde estarás, si no te puedes encontrar? : No hay lugar a donde ir, nada que hacer : '' Tienes que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo '' : '' Cree en ti mismo - ti mismo - ti mismo - hey! '' : '' Cosas extraordinarias pueden suceder si crees en ti mismo '' : '' Uno tiene que tener un poco de fe en si mismo '' : '' Si quieres el respeto de tus amigos '' : '' No te vuelvas a organizar, no hay necesidad de cambiar '' : '' Quédate como eres, manten todo igual '' : '' Pero a medida que avanza tu vida '' : '' Manten la mente abierta y no te olvides '' : '' Que si tienes que hacer algo, tienes que hacer algo '' : '' Cree en ti mismo - ti mismo -ti mismo - hey! '' : '' Cosas extraordinarias pueden suceder si crees en ti mismo '' : '' Uno tiene que tener un poco de fe en si mismo '' : '' Si quieres el respeto de tus amigos '' : '' Cuando se sienta en apuros, mirate a ti mismo! '' : '' Dentro de su corazón se encuentra un lugar especial para relajarse '' : '' Cuando te sientes bien, mira a ti mismo '' : '' Dentro de tu mente verá '' : '' La eternidad cósmica '' : '' Cuando se sienta en apuros, mirate a ti mismo! '' : '' Dentro de su corazón se encuentra un lugar especial para relajarse '' : '' Cuando te sientes bien, mira a tí mismo '' : '' Dentro de tu mente veras '' : '' La eternidad cósmica '' Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Sonic CD